


Between Professors

by spirithorse



Category: Code Geass, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. It had been a year and a half since he had seen Suzaku. They had both been busy through the last school year. It did nothing to explain why he was at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Professors

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the obligatory Harry Potter AU that all fandoms have. As a warning, I've taken a little liberty with some things, but I've tried to stick to the timeline of the Harry Potter books as much as I could. Special thanks to esprit hikari for being my beta and Harry Potter reference.

The chatter of the students could be heard from through the door, Lelouch sighing and rolling his eyes. He straightened his robes, brushing his fingers over the bit of green velvet on the edges of the black robes. In any other case, Lelouch would have been wearing his dress robes, probably the purple and gold ones that Nunnally said brought out his eyes, but this was his first year as the Potions professor and head of the Slytherin house officially. Lelouch had spent the years since he had graduated from Hogwarts slowly assuming the role that Horace Slughorn had held, the two of them biding their time until he was of an age where the parents wouldn't complain about Lelouch teaching their children. Not that many of them had the right to complain, the Britannia family was still purebred, although they were now having to search out wizards in other families to keep their bloodline pure.

Lelouch shrugged, glancing at his reflection in a nearby mirror before deciding he looked good enough. He didn't want to miss the sorting, not when he was going to have to deal with the first years for the rest of the school year. Lelouch sighed and shook his head. Maybe it would have been smarter to listen to his father's wishes and gone into the Ministry instead of hanging onto his childish idea of rebellion. Nunnally and Euphemia both had successful careers in the Ministry in the protection of magical creatures and Muggle affairs respectively. The last that he had heard, Schneizel was setting himself up for the next Minister of Magic, much to his father's pleasure. And Lelouch was still at Hogwarts, getting ready to spend the rest of his life as a professor. Although, he did suppose that there were worse things he could have been doing with his life.

He could have been in one of those groups who were trying to revive the Death Eaters to cleanse the wizarding bloodline again.

Lelouch pressed his hand against the door, opening it just enough so he could slip through. A glance at the Great Hall showed that most of the older students were already in their places, all of them absorbed in talking to each other. Lelouch spotted Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy over at the Slytherin Table and the Weasley brood plus Albus' little sister, the one whose name he had never bothered to remember, at the Gryffindor table.

He breathed out a sigh of belief before sneaking up to the professor's table, nodding to the few that had paid attention to his entrance. Lelouch tensed when Headmistress McGonagall looked at him, surprised at the warmth in her gaze. When he had been a student he hadn't been her favorite, that honor belonged to the Gryffindors which she had alternated overseeing with the latest professor that had been put in charge of the house. Unfortunately, more often than not, the professors were stolen away by some other school or left, unable to deal with the antics that the students in the Gryffindor house got up to. But McGonagall regarded him with a strange combination of respect and annoyance, the latter probably from when he had been caught Apparating from outside of Hogwarts multiple times in his final year. Lelouch was still convinced that he had been in the right or that he'd at least had very compelling reason.

Lelouch settled into his seat, intending to meet the gazes of some of the Slytherins who had noticed that he had appeared, just to glare them into submission. He wanted to avoid the assumption that he would be easier on them just because he was a new professor.

He was distracted a moment later as the crowd of first years were herded in, raising an eyebrow as he looked at them. There were a few who were looking eagerly around with more awe than fear, but most stayed in small groups, shuffling along despite the encouragement of the teachers. Lelouch noticed a few of them glancing over at the Slytherin table like they expected Lord Voldemort to jump out from under the table and snatch them up. He bit back laughter, mentally preparing himself for his speech when he led the first years to the dormitories. He didn't care for their blood, just what they could do. Skill was more important now, especially since skill would carry them longer than their families could.

But that was a matter for another time. Lelouch shifted in his chair, ready to turn to the professor beside him when he caught sight of someone familiar coming around the crowd of students. He sat upright in his chair, fighting to keep his composure. He knew that mop of brown hair and those green eyes. He would recognize them anywhere.

Suzaku Kururugi.

Lelouch found himself smiling, surprised when Suzaku looked right up at him and returned the smile, disguising a wave in a motion to keep the first years closer together. Lelouch tipped his head to the side, not caring what he looked like at the moment. It had been a year and a half since he had seen Suzaku. They had both been busy through the last school year, Suzaku especially with training his cousin to look after the family shrine. Apparently that training had taken all of Suzaku's attention because he hadn't sent letters to Lelouch during that time. Lelouch didn't know the specifics of the training, only that if made his knowledge of dangerous magical creatures look small in comparison, or at least that was what he had gotten from the letters that Suzaku had sent before they had gotten busy. And it did nothing to explain why he was at Hogwarts.

Lelouch ignored the Sorting Hat's song in favor of pondering the question, only remembering to clap for the first years sorting into Slytherin when Professor Longbottom nudged him. It was completely pathetic that Suzaku could throw him off this easily but, then again, he always had.

They had met as children because of a whim from his mother. After using Japan as a place to hide from the Dark Lord and his followers, Marianne had fallen in love with the country. It had become a summer thing for them. Lelouch remembered a brief few days of hating Suzaku, probably because Suzaku had been a bit of a bully back then. There might have been a few punches thrown and Suzaku had probably won that fight, but they had been friends since that moment. And, even when Lelouch had gone to Hogwarts, he had kept in contact with Suzaku by owl. The holidays had been spent with his family but the summers belonged to Suzaku.

Most of the time they had just spent the summer playing, Lelouch always envious that Suzaku could use his magic freely, even if it was only in the shrine. Suzaku hadn't been called to his duties then, not until they were fifteen did Suzaku actually start working with the more dangerous creatures. Lelouch had spent his fifth year at Hogwarts in the library, looking up the creatures that Suzaku was fighting and nearly getting caught in the restricted section a few times. But it had been worth if for the stories that Suzaku would tell and the pride of knowing that he had done something useful.

That was the year that things had gotten complicated. That had been the year of worry when he had gotten the news that Suzaku was going on another mission and not being able to relax until Suzaku had written a reply back to him. It was the year that he had welcomed the long nights in the library because he wouldn't have to sleep, to dream about Suzaku being ripped apart, or kissing Suzaku until he felt like he was burning up. Lelouch had grudgingly come to accept the changes that brought, but only when his dreams were filled with nameless, faceless people because he could ignore them. But not Suzaku, never Suzaku.

The summer in Japan had been the worst that he had been through, first because he had been trying to hide from Suzaku and then, when they had finally kissed, finally started something, because he would have to leave. The separation had gotten a bit better when he had turned seventeen and could Apparate, although it had gotten him in trouble because he would practice Apparating any chance he got until he was sure that he could reach Japan without a problem. Then, he had Apparated nearly every weekend to visit Suzaku.

Lelouch nearly jumped out of his seat when Headmistress McGonagall stood up, dropping his gaze to the table as she began her announcements.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As you can see we've had some changes, although the Forbidden Forest is still out of bounds for all students." She glared at the Weasleys as she said that. "First, Professor Slughorn will be returning to his retirement, leaving Professor Lamperouge to take his place as the Potions professor and head of the Slytherin house."

There were cheers from the Slytherin table and a few scattered around the other tables, mostly from the students that would be taking Advanced Potions that year. Lelouch stood up, trying to look steadier than he felt. He caught a glimpse of Suzaku out of the corner of his eye, his friend applauding from his place on the other side of the headmistress. Lelouch gave him a weak smile before sitting back down as McGonagall motioned for silence.

"We also have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as Professor Gottwald has decided that orange farming will be a better way to spend his remaining years. Professor Kururugi will be taking his place as well as taking over as head of the Gryffindor house."

Lelouch tried not to wince as the Gryffindors started to cheer and chant. The length of time that the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor stayed was much longer now, he shouldn't have to worry about Suzaku. Jeremiah Gottwald had taught for twenty-three years before deciding to retire, but he had been the only one willing to take the job after Hogwarts had been rebuilt, which didn't really mean anything, just that Jeremiah was more tenacious than his predecessors. Suzaku could very well be gone by next year, which was surprisingly disappointing. Then again, the Gryffindors could drive him crazy with their antics, especially considering that C.C. had only taken them when the other professors had firmly refused the position.

McGonagall motioned for silence again, turning the gesture toward the tables. There were cheers and yelps of surprise as the food appeared, Lelouch taking the moment to stare down the table at Suzaku. His friend was staring in awe at the food, but he looked up just in time to catch Lelouch's gaze. He grinned at Lelouch before turning his attention back to the food.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. It was just like Suzaku to focus on food instead of dealing with the most important problem. His own answers would have to wait until later. Lelouch sighed and stared at the pot of stew in front of him.

* * *

Lelouch managed to wait until all of the first years had settled into their dorms before going to look for Suzaku. If any of the first years had questions or concerns they could go to the prefects, that's what they were there for. He had more important things to do.

For all his grand plans, most of them constructed over dinner, Lelouch ended up in front of the teacher's lounge, standing in the shadows. He didn't want any of the staff to see how pathetic he really was, standing in the hallway and hoping that Suzaku would just show up. Lelouch had originally planned to walk up to the Gryffindor tower and see if Suzaku was still there before inviting his friend to have a cup of tea. In his head, the plan had worked out well, although it had come close to dissolving into something that wasn't quite appropriate for the first night at school.

Lelouch tensed as he heard the sound of someone walking down the hall. He took a step back, pressing his back against the wall and trying to look as nonchalant as he could. If it was a student he could just them back to their dorms. If it was a teacher, he would make a genial offer to walk with them to their office or room while making conversation.

The footsteps slowed, Lelouch frowning and pushing away from the wall, intending to find out who was out at this time of night. He managed to take one step away from the wall before someone pushed him back up against it.

Lelouch gasped and rocked back, trying to get away. He froze as a hand came up to cradle the back of his head, acting as a barrier between his head and the wall. He blinked rapidly, focusing on the person that was standing in front of him. "Suzaku?"

Suzaku grinned at him before kissing him.

Lelouch tensed, his immediate reaction to being surprised. He stared at Suzaku for a moment before relaxing. He only got a moment of peace before Suzaku chuckled. He narrowed his eyes and pulled back far enough to bite Suzaku's lip. "No laughing."

"Can't help it." Suzaku sighed and leaned against Lelouch. "You always do that when you're surprised, even when you know it's me."

"I blame my family. The females then to be very…demonstrative in their affection."

"And you've dated me for how many years?"

Lelouch snorted but decided to ignore the question. He grabbed the back of Suzaku's head and pulled him into another kiss. Annoyingly enough, Suzaku laughed into the kiss. Lelouch grunted, about to turn the kiss aggressive when Suzaku beat him to it. For a moment, Lelouch was tempted to protest, but it had been too long since he had seen Suzaku. Instead he slipped his arms around Suzaku's shoulders and relaxed.

Suzaku pressed him up against the wall, Lelouch humming at that. It had been far too long since they had been together, he was just thankful that they had seemed to slip back into their old patterns every time they saw each other. It still wasn't enough to make him stop regretting that they had been so focused on their individual jobs in the past. But at least they had time now.

Lelouch jerked when he realized what he was doing. It wasn't proper to be making out with your boyfriend in the middle of the hallway, especially if the two of them were professors. He should pull back and impose a limit, just so he didn't follow Suzaku back to his room. "Wait, we…we have to…Suzaku…"

"Yeah." Suzaku pulled back, Lelouch whining and trying to follow Suzaku. He huffed when he was pushed back. "Lelouch, you'll hate yourself in the morning. And don't look at me like that, you would regret it. So we'll wait."

"Alright." Lelouch was glad that Suzaku didn't step away, pulling him close again. "We'll wait until the school has settled before we settle this between us."

"Sounds about right." Suzaku tipped his head to the side, stroking the back of Lelouch's neck. "And Headmistress McGonagall did say that she wanted me to keep you out of trouble."

"She knows?"

Suzaku nodded. "I doubt that there's anything that the headmistress doesn't know about this school and he staff. And I think that she would approve of us…as long as she didn't catch us like this."

"We have enough of this problem with the students." Lelouch laughed, gasping when Suzaku dragged his teeth over his neck. "Suzaku?"

Suzaku glanced up at Lelouch with a smile. "My self control hasn't gotten any better."

"Oh God." Lelouch pressed himself back against the wall as Suzaku bit at his neck. He clutched at Suzaku's head, whining when Suzaku blew on the patch of skin.

"You can yell at me for this later." Suzaku pressed a quick kiss to Lelouch's lips before stepping away.

Lelouch growled and grabbed onto Suzaku's arm. "I'm going to yell at you for this now."

"Really?"

Lelouch stared at Suzaku before shaking his head. He pressed the fingers of his free hand against the slightly sore spot on his neck. There would be a glorious bruise in the morning, and that was something to be angry at Suzaku about. It was his first year of teaching alone and he had wanted to make a good impression, although he would be the first to admit that his initial plan had been ruined when he had first saw Suzaku in the Great Hall.

He narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on Suzaku's arm. "Really. And you shouldn't be worrying about that."

Suzaku smirked and leaned close, Lelouch having to tip his head back to avoid knocking their foreheads together. "What should I be worried about?"

"That you completely failed to warn me that you were leaving Japan or that you had taken a job here."

"Oh, that." Suzaku laughed, wiggling out of Lelouch's hold easily. Lelouch let him go, watching as Suzaku rubbed the back of his neck, looking everywhere but back at Lelouch. "Well…we were both so busy and…" Suzaku trailed off, attempting a smile.

Lelouch just crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against the wall and waiting Suzaku out.

It didn't take him long to crumble, Suzaku huffing and turning so he could lean against the wall beside Lelouch. "I didn't really know myself until nearly the last minute. I mean, Headmistress McGonagall and I had talked and I was even in England for a day to interview, but I never thought that my family would actually let me teach. I thought that they would keep me at the shrine, to make sure that Kaguya got the proper training because my mother was better at the protective spells than facing the creatures themselves."

He ran a hand over his face and chuckled weakly. "I actually just agreed to come to an interview because I was getting tired of listening to my mother and father argue about what I was going to do once Kaguya was trained. I always knew that I would help out at the shrine or a shrine, but that was after my mother and father retired. It was the interim that scared me because there was nothing there, it was the first time that I didn't have a plan or something already planned out for me. Honestly, I think I ran to the safest place I could think of."

"You ran?" Lelouch shook his head, staring up at the ceiling. "You've only been here a few times. You couldn't possibly feel safe he-"

Lelouch cut himself off as Suzaku took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He swallowed and looked away, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks.

Suzaku leaned over, resting his head on Lelouch's shoulder. "Yeah, it's disgustingly romantic, but it was the first thing that I thought of. It had almost been two years since we had seen each other and working at the same place had seemed like a good idea at the time."

"At the time?"

"Well, it's still a good idea."

Lelouch dodged the kiss that Suzaku tried to place on his cheek, grinning at his friend. "So you got frightened by the idea of having nothing to do and came running here so you could be with me?"

"In my defense, I thought I could be helpful and bring a new point of view to Hogwarts. From what I've heard, most of the teachers of Defense Against the Dark Arts tend to minimize the importance of the practical side of the course because there isn't a visible threat anymore. Everyone still tells the story of Voldemort," Lelouch winced at the name of the Dark Lord out of habit. Suzaku continued like he hadn't noticed it. "Everyone still tells the story, but everyone believes that Voldemort is gone for good."

"Suzaku…"

Suzaku looked over at Lelouch and gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. But it's true, everyone is so relaxed since Voldemort is gone that they don't realize that there are still dangerous creatures out there. Hagrid is right to teach the students to deal with them in a peaceful manner but I'm here to teach them how to defend themselves against them or even kill them, if they have to."

"That's a change."

"Not really." Suzaku shrugged. "It's the same thing that I learned, not to kill unless I had to, and the creatures that I had to deal with were very aggressive. But, then again, most of them had been sealed or captured in some way, so they had every right to be angry with me."

Lelouch swallowed and squeezed Suzaku's hand, trying to keep himself from shaking. He knew that Suzaku had a dangerous job, but he had never actually though too much about it. And, in the years that Lelouch had known him, Suzaku had gotten good at hiding when he was hurt; Suzaku hated to make people worry about him.

He flinched away as Suzaku reached out to touch him, surprised when Suzaku followed instead of backing away.

"Hey, I know how to take care of myself. You know that. I've managed well enough so far."

Lelouch cleared his throat and looked away, trying to ignore the way that Suzaku was nuzzling his neck. He knew that Suzaku what good at what he did, there was no way that Suzaku would be risked as the first born son if he was bad. But that hadn't stopped him from seeing the scars that he knew weren't caused by childhood accidents and realizing the seriousness of what Suzaku was doing.

He tried to smile, sure that Suzaku could see through it. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah." Lelouch yelped as he was pulled into a hug, relaxing and letting Suzaku just hold him. "And I'll be safe here, Lelouch. Headmistress McGonagall really drove home the point that she wanted me to stick around for longer than a year. And you wouldn't let me do anything stupid."

Lelouch relented at that, lifting a hand to cradle the back of Suzaku's head. "Someone has to." He swallowed. "And that's really why you're here."

"Yes. Unlike you, I don't have grand schemes, except for a silly little wish to attempt a normal relationship."

"That's not silly."

"No, it's just me attempting to be romantic." Suzaku laughed and pulled away. "But I guess that I should let you go now, we both have classes to teach tomorrow."

Lelouch tensed, glancing around the corridor. He let out a sigh of relief, mentally chiding himself for allowing himself to get so caught up with Suzaku that he hadn't bothered to keep an eye out for people. It wasn't that he was ashamed of Suzaku, that was the last possible thing on his mind, but he felt that relationships should be kept private, not out in the open to be used as fodder for gossip. Lelouch could stand holding hands or quick peaks on the cheek in public, but everything else was something between Suzaku and him, something that he didn't want anyone else seeing.

When he was sure that there was no one in the corridor, he allowed himself to lean forward and press his forehead against Suzaku's. "We do. And I still have to yell at you for this." He gestured at his neck.

Suzaku just laughed, kissing his forehead before stepping away. "I look forward to that."

He stepped around Lelouch and jogged off in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. Lelouch remained where he was, starting after Suzaku until his friend had disappeared around a corner. Only then did he sigh, reaching up to rub the sore spot on his neck. It would probably be a truly glorious bruise tomorrow, just the thing he needed on the first day of classes. He could just imagine the rumors that would come out of this and the speculation on who he was involved with. Lelouch had a sinking feeling that most of the students and staff would assume that it would be C.C, something that confused Lelouch. They both obviously despised being in each other's presence for long stretches of time, why would that lend itself to a long relationship?

Lelouch groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. He would deal with the fall out the best he could and go from there. He was too tired to come up with a more complex plan than that. Lelouch absently straightened his robes before walking towards the Slytherin dorms, not looking forward to spending a night along in his bed.

* * *

Lelouch's self control lasted until the end of the second week of classes, breaking under the combined pressure of having unlimited access to Suzaku and the rumors that were going around the school. While the former always cheered him up, the latter was driving him insane. What was worse was that Suzaku seemed to find the rumors hilarious, especially the conviction that someone connected to the Gryffindor house would even consider dating someone connected with the Slytherin house.

"You're all one school. Can't you all get along?"

"It's more complicated than that, Suzaku."

"I'm sure it is. But I distinctly remember you saying that Hogwarts had gotten over their petty discrimination against the Slytherin house."

"It has. But that doesn't mean that the old rivalries have been given up."

"So…that means we're rivals then?"

Fortunately, Lelouch hadn't had to answer that question. Suzaku's cat took it upon himself to demand attention from his owner in the usual manner, by biting Suzaku's hand. Then Lelouch had something to distract himself with, the usual bandaging of the wound after Suzaku had talked Arthur into letting him go.

But the rumors still circulated, Lelouch trying not to show how visibly affected he was by them. He even tried to spend more time around Suzaku to try and dispel the idea, but that only made the Gryffindors glare at him. There were many times that Lelouch contemplated pushing Suzaku back against a wall in one of the corridors during the day and kissing him, but he balked at such a public display of affection, especially when he wasn't sure how Headmistress McGonagall would respond to it. He knew that she didn't care who he chose to date, but she might draw the line on public displays of affection between professors on the grounds that they were mature enough to handle themselves.

Normally, Lelouch could conduct himself better than the students in the school, but normally he didn't have Suzaku around all of the time. Normally he would have been able to function, but he often found himself thinking about Suzaku and wondering what he was doing even though he knew that Suzaku had a class. He had always thought himself above the maudlin thoughts that were stereotypical of relationships. Apparently he wasn't as immune as the thought he was. Lelouch could survive thinking about Suzaku when they were continents away but, when a few stories separated them, he could barely function.

Which explained why he was walking in a slow, dignified fashion towards Suzaku's office after his last class.

Lelouch strode through the halls, his robe billowing out behind him. He didn't care that the kids were scattering around him and the first years were cowering against the walls. It didn't matter that he was frightening the children; he was too impatient to bother to be careful.

He had seen Suzaku once wandering around in his hakama, which had probably meant that Suzaku had been teaching his more advanced classes something with a physical component. The fact that Suzaku could have possibly been doing something dangerous was overwhelmed by how attractive he looked in the traditional dress. Lelouch was sure that fixating on that meant that there was something wrong with him, but he preferred not to think on that. Lelouch preferred to focus on the fact that Suzaku's classes were finished for the day so Suzaku would be in his office and free.

Lelouch shoved open the door, ignoring the shrieks from the creatures in the room. He slammed the door shut, not waiting for a reaction from Suzaku. He just stormed up to the front of the classroom, jogging up the stairs and grabbing the handle to open the door, freezing when the door swung open on its own. He took a step back, scowling when he saw Suzaku sitting behind his desk, back in his normal robes.

"Can I help you?"

Lelouch just growled and stepped through the door.

Suzaku just smirked and leaned on his desk. "Really, Lelouch, are you just going to leave the door open like that?"

"Shut up." He flicked his wand at the door, pleased when it slammed shut. He didn't allow his expression to change though, storming over to Suzaku's desk and leaning on it. "You have been trying my patience."

"Have I now?"

Suzaku hadn't stopped smirking the entire time, which meant that he thought that he was still in control of the situation, and a smug Suzaku was something that Lelouch didn't want. A smug Suzaku would make sure Lelouch remembered that he had come begging and exploit that for all that it was worth. The foreplay would be torturous, with Suzaku pausing to ask questions every time he moved, which was not what Lelouch wanted.

He wanted to be thrown over the desk and taken, hard. Lelouch had spent the past two weeks having to stare at Suzaku and know that he was off limits for a few more days. He was not going to be put off because Suzaku had chosen the most inopportune time to be smug.

Instead of shouting at Suzaku, Lelouch settled for a glare. He wasn't sure if Suzaku would decide to take his annoyance for real anger, and he wasn't willing to risk this chance for anything. They had two hours until dinner and Lelouch knew for a fact that Suzaku didn't have any more classes. Secretly he hoped that would end up skipping dinner so he wouldn't have to sit through the usual appraising stares from the faculty and students as they tried to figure out what he and Suzaku were to each other. Lelouch could have cared less about what they thought of him, but he was reaching the end of his patience.

"You know you have." Lelouch tried his best to keep his voice even, sure that Suzaku heard the waver in it. "And I've been patient."

Suzaku's smirk slipped, Suzaku leaning back in his chair with a sigh. "I know, Lelouch. I know." He rubbed a hand over his face before looking back at the door. "Is it locked?"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow and pointed his wand at the door. Both of them smiled when they heard the lock click into place.

Lelouch wasn't sure who moved first, he was just aware of his own plans to circle around the desk as fast as possible and then knock off the stack of papers, just in case they actually did end up on the desk. Then, he planned to get Suzaku out of his robes as fast as he could.

Unfortunately, Suzaku ruined his plans in a single efficient move.

Lelouch had just come around the side of the desk, reaching down to scatter Suzaku's papers only to find himself being pushed back against the desk. He grunted as he knocked against the edge of the desk, hearing the inkwell rattle before settling. Lelouch glanced up at Suzaku, expecting to be kissed immediately. In his experience, Suzaku was incredibly impatient.

It was no different this time. Suzaku was already working to get his clothes off, undoing the front of Lelouch's robe before turning his attention to Lelouch's pants. When Lelouch reached down to help him, Suzaku gently moved his hand away, grinning back up at Lelouch. "On the desk?"

Lelouch waited until Suzaku had slid his pants down before answering the question by pulling himself up onto the desk. Suzaku smirked, bending over briefly to pull Lelouch's socks and shoes off before standing up again and kissing him.

He smiled into the kiss, draping one arm over Suzaku's shoulder while he used the other to undo Suzaku's robes. Suzaku immediately shrugged out of the robes, Lelouch intending to get rid of his when Suzaku grabbed his arm. "Keep it on."

Lelouch went to protest, the words turning into a long moan as Suzaku began kissing down his neck. He tipped his head back.

"You should know," Suzaku spoke in between kisses, "that I spent years fantasizing about fucking you in these robes."

"Why didn't you?"

Suzaku laughed against his neck, Lelouch shivering. "Because you would have yelled at me. Something about stains."

"Why now then?"

Suzaku just bit down on his neck, Lelouch feeling him smirk a moment later. He never got his answer, Suzaku pushing aside his robes to get at the button up shirt that Lelouch usually wore underneath. Lelouch shivered as Suzaku's hand brushed against his chest as it worked its way up. He clenched his hands on the desk before deciding that he was being too passive. If this had happened any time in the past Lelouch would have had Suzaku inside him at this point.

That thought made him groan impatiently, Lelouch reaching up to tangle his hand in Suzaku's hair, trying to pull Suzaku away from his intense study of Lelouch's clavicle. Suzaku pressed one more kiss against Lelouch's skin before looking up at Lelouch.

He didn't take took long to gloat over his victory. Instead he let go of Suzaku's head to scramble at Suzaku's shirt, annoyed that it was a t-shirt. Pulling the shirt over Suzaku's head seemed to be not worth the effort it took, Lelouch snarling as he flung it away. Suzaku had the gall to laugh at him for that, Lelouch dragging him into another kiss.

His method of distraction only worked for a short while, Suzaku pulling away a moment later to work off his pants, flinging them in the same direction as the shirt. Lelouch leaned back on the desk, taking the moment to admire the view.

Any awkwardness that had been left over from Suzaku's growth spurt as a teenager was gone, Suzaku's lanky body filled in nicely with muscle. There were a few more scars than Lelouch remembered, one that he could just see on Suzaku's right side drawing his attention. He bit his lip, if there were scars it meant that whatever happened had healed and, obviously, Suzaku had survived the encounter. Lelouch sighed and closed his eyes, tipping his head back as he tried to calm himself. He had waited for this for two weeks, and he was going to make sure that it was worth it.

Lelouch yelped and jumped as he felt something press into him, shooting a glare at Suzaku.

Suzaku just shrugged, leaning forward to nuzzle Lelouch's neck. "You always tense. It's better to surprise you."

Lelouch grumbled but pulled Suzaku closer, closing his eyes and trying to relax around the finger. He had forgotten how preparation had stung, especially after a long time going without. He hissed and shifted, trying to find a spot that was comfortable.

Suzaku glanced up from where he was kissing Lelouch's jaw, looking concerned. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Been awhile." The request to go slow was on the tip of his tongue, but Lelouch let it die unsaid. They could go slow later, after he had convinced Suzaku to skip dinner with him. "Keep going."

Suzaku nodded slowly, slipping another finger in. Lelouch had to bite his lip at that, taking a deep breath before finally relaxing to the point where the two fingers inside him felt good rather than slightly painful. He hummed, shifting his hips a bit.

"That better."

"Yeah." Lelouch wasn't aware that he had answered, closing his eyes and rocking his hips. He heard Suzaku chuckle, deciding to ignore it in favor of concentrating on the way Suzaku stretched him. Lelouch moaned out loud as the third finger slid in. He allowed himself to bask in the feeling before bucking his hips impatiently. "Hurry…"

Suzaku pulled his fingers out instead of answering, Lelouch shifting to brace himself on the desk, his robe falling over his shoulders. He kept his eyes closed, waiting until he felt Suzaku pushing his legs apart to open them. Lelouch curled his fingers over the edge of the desk, securing himself as Suzaku pushed in.

Lelouch whined at the feeling of Suzaku penetrating him, arching up as he tried to get Suzaku deeper. It hurt, but he remembered all too well that it would feel better in a matter of moments.

He felt Suzaku put a steadying hand on his hip, Suzaku's fingers pressing hard against his skin before relaxing as Suzaku slid into place. The two of them stayed still for a long moment, trying to catch their breath and keep from moving too much.

Lelouch was the one to insist on movement, lifting his hips with an expectant look on his face. He struggled to keep himself from moaning, waiting for Suzaku to look up from where he was staring at Lelouch's shoulder. When Suzaku didn't more, Lelouch lifted his hips again. "Come on."

Suzaku tightened his grip on Lelouch's hip briefly. "Stop. I need a moment."

Lelouch meant to come up with a witty retort, but all that left his mouth was an impatient whine. He was sure that he heard Suzaku give a strained chuckle, but he couldn't be sure. He was too busy trying to get Suzaku to stop his silly little notion that staying still was a good thing.

He tugged at Suzaku's shoulder, leaning back further on the desk and forcing Suzaku to follow. That finally sent the papers scattering across the floor, Lelouch had time to note that with a smile before Suzaku moved to catch himself, sliding further into Lelouch. He managed to keep his moan quiet, but couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks.

This time he knew that Suzaku chuckled.

"I don't mind, Lelouch." Suzaku kissed both of his cheeks, Lelouch feeling his boyfriend shift above him. "I really don't."

"There are students…"

"There shouldn't be." Suzaku almost snarled, glancing up at the door. "Office hours ended one hour ago."

Lelouch frowned, opening his mouth to retort when Suzaku finally began to move.

His fingers flexed on the edge of the desk, going limp before he tightened his hold again, Lelouch letting his head drop back. He managed to move enough to wrap a leg around Suzaku's waist, in the process of lifting his other one so he would have a secure hold on Suzaku when Suzaku hit his prostate.

Lelouch didn't bother to keep quiet then, shouting a garbled "There! Yes!" as he used the leg around Suzaku's waist and the arm on his shoulder to pull Suzaku closer. He shivered as Suzaku slid a hand up his thigh and onto his hip, rocking steadily into Suzaku's thrusts.

What he really wanted to do was to pull Suzaku closer, but that was physically impossible because of the desk. Lelouch groaned, partially in frustration, settling for pushing up from the desk. His left arm shook under the strain of holding himself up as he pressed himself against Suzaku.

Suzaku hummed, slowing the pace of his thrusts to press his forehead against Lelouch's.

"Suzaku…"

He wrapped an arm around Lelouch, sliding it under Lelouch's robe to hold Lelouch up. "Got you."

The new position pushed him up against Suzaku chest. His fingers twitched as he subdued the urge to just touch, that could be saved until later. He gave a shaky sigh, pressing his forehead against Suzaku's shoulder, licking his lips. "Good. Now move."

Suzaku chuckled and adjusted his grip, Lelouch leaning back against Suzaku's arm. Lelouch closed his eyes as Suzaku began thrusting again, missing his prostate two more times before adjusting to the new angle.

Lelouch dug his fingers into Suzaku's shoulder, hearing Suzaku grunt in between his own moans. He closed his eyes, focusing on the warmth of Suzaku's body and the steady thrusts to his prostate that was driving him closer to the edge.

"S-Suzaku…"

"Go on." The words were whispered into his ear, Lelouch jerking and breaking the rhythm. Suzaku licked the shell of his ear. "Go on, Lelouch."

Lelouch shook his head, clenching his eyes shut as he tried to hold himself back. He was thwarted as Suzaku gently kissed his earlobe. "Missed you."

Lelouch came with a shout, not even sure that he managed to get Suzaku's name out. He clung to Suzaku, barely hearing Suzaku's moan.

He came back to himself as Suzaku carefully pulled out of him, Lelouch slumping back against the desk with an exhausted grunt, staring up at the ceiling. He shivered as he felt Suzaku's hand on his chest, Suzaku tracing patterns onto his skin. Lelouch turned his head to look at Suzaku, smiling at his boyfriend.

Suzaku was sprawled out over the desk, the hand not resting on Lelouch wrapped around the ink pot to keep it from tipping. "I can't believe that was-"

"Shut up." Lelouch blushed.

"But it was the most cliché thing."

"I am aware." Lelouch huffed, trying to look anywhere but Suzaku and failing. He sighed and turned to look at Suzaku, wincing at the sticky mess on his stomach. "But that doesn't make it any less true."

"Hm." Suzaku scooted closer, reaching up from Lelouch's chest to grasp one of Lelouch's hands, bringing it close so he could kiss it. "I know that's true. I feel the same."

Lelouch smiled. "You romantic idiot."

Suzaku just smiled in return, nuzzling Lelouch's hand. "Try to convince me to be otherwise."

"I wouldn't." Lelouch wiggled his hand free from Suzaku's, sprawling himself across Suzaku's desk and cataloguing the aches in his body. He would be sore from the sex, he knew that immediately. Then there would be the soreness from attempting this on the desk and where Suzaku had hung onto him to him, although the latter guaranteed bruises.

"Good." Suzaku scooted closer, resting his head against Lelouch's shoulder. "Although, I'm realistic enough to know that sleeping on this desk is a horrible idea. There are more comfortable places to be."

"Is this you agreeing to skip dinner?"

"This is me agreeing to attempt to convince the house elves to bring us something later." Lelouch pouted, quickly exchanging the expression for a glare. Suzaku snorted, hiding his laugh in Lelouch's shoulder. "I'm not skipping dinner, Lelouch, I'm not that young anymore and I've had a full day."

Lelouch rolled his eyes before sliding off of the desk, wincing a bit as his back ached. He waved Suzaku away, standing unsteadily in place for a moment before going to find his clothes. His socks were both on Suzaku's chair and his pants were dangling off the empty cage in the corner. Lelouch glanced back at Suzaku, tugging his robes closed over his body before chasing after his clothes.

He was pulling his pants on when Suzaku wrapped his arms around him. "Your room or mine?"

Lelouch smirked, turning his head to kiss Suzaku's cheek. "Yours is closer and farther away from students."

"Ah. Students would be a bad thing." Suzaku let go of him, walking over to the door. Lelouch straightened up, his fingers working the buttons on his shirt. Lelouch glanced down at his robes, glad that the stains were less visible on the black fabric and were on the inside. It wouldn't stand up to close scrutiny, but it would do for the walk to Suzaku's room.

He closed his robes, jumping when Suzaku unlocked the door. Lelouch turned to watch Suzaku open the door, giving a bow. "After you."

Lelouch nodded, trying to disguise his impatience. He wanted to coerce Suzaku into one more round before they stopped for dinner. Then he would finally get some sleep, a night without tossing and turning. That Suzaku made an excellent heater was just a perk, a live person was much better than the pile of blankets that he had on his bed to keep out the chill that came from living under the lake.

He started as the door slammed shut, turning around glance at Suzaku. Suzaku just grinned and glanced at the open door that led out into the hallway. "We'll have to be fast." He grabbed onto Lelouch's hand. "It sounds like the last classes of the day are out."

Lelouch laughed and allowed himself to be pulled down the stairs, enjoying the warmth of Suzaku's hand in his.


End file.
